Dear Diary
by mlpsilverstreak
Summary: I couldn't find Sonic the hedgehog, so just pretend it's not sonic boom. - I picked up this Tails Doll, everyone was frightened of me. When I fall asleep, it always ends in a different place. Rated T for gore.
1. A Doll On The Road

Diary Entry- **31/12/15**

Dear Diary,

I found a doll on the road today, nobody would dare to touch it. I picked it up, then looked at it. It was a Fox with two tails, and it looked like it had a red gem on the top. I took it home with me, then I cared for it. Caring for a teddy wasn't so hard. I walked over to a area in my house, where the sewing is done, to stitch it up where all the fluff had come out. It looked like it had been kicked and beat up like a real Fox. Once the sewing was done, I walked over to my bedroom to go to nap for a little bit. Then I remembered, I have to name my new teddy. Tails Doll, I thought I would call **him**. Only because there is someone in the world called Tails. Then after that, I fell asleep, hugging my Tails Doll to my chest.

-(Once I had slept)

I yawned, and realized I wasn't hugging my new friend Tails Doll anymore. I rolled over on the bed to see if he fell off the bed, but no. Tails Doll was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. I must of sleepwalked. So I decided to go out shopping, but when I took my Tails Doll with me, everyone ran away, I wondered why. So I bought some teddy brushes, (actually real brushes, but I prefer to use them on Tails Doll.) I had to hide Tails Doll in my bag to actually buy anything, because the hedgehog at the till was too frightened to give me my brushes and other things I bought(food, water, drinks etc.) I checked on my communicator to see if anyone at home had messaged me to come home. My mother hadn't messaged me, but I decided to go home anyway.

-(At home)

Once I was home, I went to play some video games, and realized there was a game called Minecraft, thats where I started to get into video games more. Tails Doll sat with me everytime I played Minecraft. Then he started floating! I was confused at first, but then I loved it! My Tails Doll was actually a live doll!

Edit of diary:

Then I realized it wasn't fun.


	2. Cared For

Dear Diary 01/01/15

I was scared, because all the lights in my house had suddenly switched off, and I watched in horror as my Tails Doll was holding a knife. I hid under the covers, and tried not to breathe. (But later on a bunch of others caring for eachother, so im fine.) Now I feel bad for what I've sent out to the world. So, where was I. I was hiding beneath the covers, and suddenly a light flashed on the Tails Doll. Suddenly, all the lights turned back on, I looked out and Tails Doll was completely gone.. Not forever, but I hope still. As the light turned on, I heard a voice, 'is anyone there?' I heard. Nothing else, repeating about 5 times until I came out from under the blankets. She was about 15 I thought. She was a 12 year old hedgehog, she had a red dress, shoes and hairband. Once she found me, she took me to the place. I met two others, they were called Tails and Sonic.(Oh, and by the way, the pink hedgehog is called Amy.) I told them that I released the Tails Doll on the world, but they're nice, and they said it was okay. They told me that Tails Doll is a evil enchanted doll, to bring chaos on the world, and kill others. But it's creator made it too powerful, then it became out of control.

I have a diary _only_ to improve my writing skill but then it sort of became a personal thing that I could look back in the future on.

Tails said he would fly me around in his plane(the tornado) to help me calm down a little. I accepted and he flew me in the blue sky. It was beautiful, actually. It calmed me down alot, since I haven't really been outside for awhile. Accept for then, of course. I loved finally having some fresh air. It felt really nice, and he said we could go faster, and I accepted. It was a bumpy landing, but it was safe, and thats all that matters, right?

In the next 30 minutes or so, Sonic asked me if I wanted to go for a run with him. Suddenly, a shadow appears right next to a tree. It looked exactly like the Tails' Doll shadow.


End file.
